


I Think We Can Make It

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Explanations, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: Finn looked back down again, face flushing. Poe frowned at him. “That’s. Uhh. I also-”“What did you do?” Poe asked, when Finn’s stammering clearly wasn’t getting him anywhere.“I kissed Rose,” Finn said. Poe’s brow furrowed, and Finn looked up when he didn’t say anything. “Please don’t be mad.”“I-”“He’s lying."On theFalcon,after everything that's happened, Finn has to clear some things up.





	I Think We Can Make It

**Author's Note:**

> I, uhh. I genuinely liked this movie. A lot.
> 
> I also just needed to write _something,_ and this was what came out, so hopefully it's up to snuff!
> 
> Title pulled from "[Don't Go Breaking My Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XcWRl8l9vE)" by Elton John with Kiki Dee.

“Poe,” Finn said, and Poe looked up from contemplating the dirty lines of his palms to make eye contact with him. Here on the  _ Falcon,  _ with almost everyone they knew lost to the fight, Poe was still somewhat stunned he was still alive. His friends always joked that he would be the first to go.

Now he was the last of them.

“Yeah, hey, pal,” Poe said, rubbing his hands over his face. Finn sat down next to him and, after a moment of hesitation, took one of Poe’s hand in his. They hadn’t had a lot of time to just stop and talk to each other… well, ever. Rushed talks and kisses in hallways and stopping just to press their foreheads together and take a breath when they caught a spare second did not a stable relationship make.

“I, uhh.” Finn looked down at their joined hands. “I’m… sorry.”

“Why?” Poe asked. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Finn’s face flushed. He kept his eyes trained downwards. “I shouldn’t’ve ignored your orders. I didn’t…”

“Oh,” Poe said. He looked at Finn until Finn looked back. “You scared the shit out of me. I don’t… I get it. I do. I get what you wanted to do.” His thumb stroked over the back of Finn’s hand. “I just… Not that way. You know what I’m saying? That’s not it. Killing yourself,” Poe said, forcing himself over a vocal break he pretended didn’t happen, “is letting them win. We’ll take them down.”

“We almost didn’t even survive,” Finn pointed out. Poe squeezed his hand.

“Let’s just look forward,” Poe said. “Just… We’ll talk about it. All of it. Speaking of, though,” he said, remembering himself, looking around, “I have to thank Rose for saving your dumb ass.”

Finn looked back down again, face flushing even moreso. Poe frowned at him. “That’s. Uhh. I also-”

“What did you do?” Poe asked, when Finn’s stammering clearly wasn’t getting him anywhere.

“I kissed Rose,” Finn said. Poe’s brow furrowed, and Finn looked up when he didn’t say anything. “Please don’t be mad.”

“I-”

“He’s lying,” Rose said, behind them, sitting up in her little makeshift bed. Finn jolted away from Poe to go to her, and Poe would be lying if he said that didn’t send a weird little twist of pain and confusion through him, adding to the burden he was already carrying after everything that had only  _ just happened.  _

“Are you okay? Don’t get up,” Finn was already saying to her, pushing gently at her shoulder to get her to lay back down. She waved him off, and he backed up, frowning slightly at her. She pointed at Poe.

“You,” she said. “Poe. Dameron?”

“Yes?” he answered. She smiled.

“You’re a hero,” she said, and Poe smiled back, in spite of himself.

“So are you,” Poe said. “From what I’ve heard. Thanks for saving Finn back there. Well, and all of us. You’re a hell of a guy.”

“Thanks,” Rose said, face flushed. She sat up fully. “That means a lot, coming from you.” She motioned towards Finn. “This guy, he’s not telling the whole truth. And this is  _ so  _ embarrassing, God, I never thought I’d have to say something like this, but  _ I  _ kissed  _ him.”  _ She smiled, sheepish, looking just as embarrassed as she said she was. “I didn’t know he had someone waiting for him. Let alone that person was  _ Poe Dameron,  _ my God, I never would have-”

“No, Rose, it’s not your fault, I should’ve said something, I just got so wrapped and I didn’t expect that you were going to start feeling something like that, there was so much else going on that I didn’t think of it-” Finn started saying to her, almost tripping over his words, and she kept going over him.

“Oh, Finn, no, I didn’t mean that, I should’ve asked, I was just-”

“Okay, both of you,” Poe said, interrupting them. They both turned to look at him, quiet. “What happened?”

“I saved his ass,” Rose said, “and then I kissed him.”

“And then she passed out,” Finn continued, “and I dragged her back.”

“And saved me,” Rose pointed out. Finn smiled at her.

“I guess,” Finn said. “I could be kind of a hero.”

“Alright, enough of that,” Poe said. “So, what I’m getting from this is that nobody did anything wrong.”

“But I-”

“No, I did-”

“Look,” Poe interrupted again. “We just lost our ships, our bases, and most of the Resistance. We lost fucking… We lost  _ Luke Skywalker.  _ We lost almost everything.” He motioned between them. “This? This is  _ nothing.  _ This isn’t even a blip. I trust both of you with my life. Finn, Christ, I love you. You think I’m going to be mad over this?”

Finn stared at him, then smiled a little. “You’re kind of a hothead.”

“Oh,  _ I’m  _ kind of a hothead?” Poe shot back, grinning. “You think  _ I’m  _ a hothead? What, you think I’m gonna break up with you? Who’m I gonna date, BB-8?”

“General Organa,” Rose suggested. Poe turned to her, and she flushed. “There’s… rumors. Never mind.”

“We’ll get back to that,” Poe said, pointing at her. He looked back at Finn. “I’m not mad. At either of you. God, how could I? You saved our asses. I couldn’t be mad at that.”

“I disobeyed your orders,” Finn reminded him.

“He’d be a hypocrite,” General Organa spoke up, and Poe felt his will to live slither out through the soles of his feet, “if he was mad at you for disobeying orders.”

“I did what I thought was right,” Poe said, but it all felt somewhat insignificant in the face of  _ all of it. _

“So did he,” Leia said. Poe glanced at her. BB-8 bumped into his leg.

“Also, you’re not off the hook,” Finn said. “I heard you say you love me. What’s up with that? You’re just gonna say that in front of everyone?”

“I’ve known him for two hours and I already knew,” Rey called to them. Poe glanced over his shoulder to glare at her. “What? It’s the Force.”

“That’s not how the Force works,” Finn hissed at her. He turned back to Poe. “Same, though.”

“Romantic,” Poe said. Rose nudged Finn with her foot.

“I’m sorry,” she said, with seemingly all the gravity she could pull together. He leaned over and touched his forehead to the crown of her head.

“Me, too,” he replied, before turning back to Poe. “I’m sorry. Not just about the ship, or about Rose, just about… All of it. I know… God. It’s been so much. So much has happened to you. Oh, are you- oh my God how are you, I didn’t even ask-”

“We’ll make it,” Poe said.

Rose smiled. “Finn. Remember? Saving what we love?”

“Oh,” Finn said. He glanced from her to Poe. “Right.” He shuffled forward, and Poe met him halfway, pulling him in for a tight hug, tucking his face into Finn’s neck, exhaling shakily. He felt the weight on his shoulders simultaneously press down and lift up, heavier for his losses, lighter for having someone with whom to share the burden.

“It is… same, though,” Finn said, quietly, near his ear. “I love you.”

“As if I could ever question that,” Poe said, grinning, pulling back to take Finn’s face in his hands and pull him in to kiss, soundly, grounding, the closest he ever felt to flying when he wasn’t in his X-wing. He pulled away, groaning. “God, no, I lost  _ Black One.” _

“You fucking maniac,” Finn said, yanking him back in to kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a blog now to request imagines - I just like to make people happy. Submit requests [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> I also actually wrote a book. It was a long road but, I did it! Ta-da! It's about two young ladies who hunt aliens and fall in love. If you want to read it, shoot me a message!
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
